Last Kiss
by Devon Masterson-Bond
Summary: The white haired man took a step forward and brandished a sword. “I have come to take back what is mine...” SessAM.
1. Chapter One

Last Kiss

By Devon Masterson-Bond

Chapter One

AN: This is my answer to Sango's IY/SM challenge, hope you enjoy

"I really loved you, but you're not here

My first love is over…"

Ami Mizuno sighed as she stood in the darkened room holding a sheet against her body. She was still trying to fathom exactly what possessed her to do something so bold, so provocative, so not her. This was ridiculous. For her part she could not help but giggle at her brazen behavior, the others would be shocked especially Mina. The blonde was always telling her to go for it when it came to love and now she was taking her advice.

Of course Mina's encouragement was not the only factor that was pushing her to make this move. It all started out rather innocently when she went along with the others, per Lita's request, to see a fortune teller. Divination had never been her thing she held no stock in it. Give her cold hard facts and data any day! But this time was different, even Rei seemed amazed at the woman's prowess for foresight and the entire group left quite thoughtful after their sessions. "You've been burden by a secret love," the fortune teller said while looking through tea leaves.

"What girl like me is not?" Ami asked disdain creeping into her voice. The woman would have to do better than stating stereotypes.

"Ah, you are a non-believer?"

Ami shook her head. She was fairly sure what type of speech was next and would cut off at the pass. "My friend is a Shinto Priestess and has proven her skills in extra sensory perception many times over, however I am aware that not everyone has the gift and I deal in facts which you have failed to present."

The older woman smiled. "I like you. You are straight forward and honest, usually anyway, but the white haired devil has you confused. You don't know what to make of him. He's dangerous and obstinate, yet you're drawn to him anyway." Ami sat up straight. "I see I have your attention now. Your fortune is simple you will make a bold move that will secure your desires with the heavenly warrior that is anything but." She leaned over to Ami and smiled mischievously. "It will truly be an out of body experience." Ami flushed brightly.

"What makes you think I am woman of those morals?" Ami asked trying to contain her own embarrassment.

"The love of a man will cause even a frigid girl like you overcome shyness."

Ami stood to her feet. "I believe I have heard enough." She tossed a bill on the table.

"Good luck, My lady," the fortune teller sighed as the dark haired girl left the room. She smirked slightly at the strange look she received then shook it off as her next customer came into the room.

That encounter was two days ago. Ami mulled over and nearly talked to one of the girls. She argued the woman was a crack pot and did not have the gift of sight. At one point she went so far as to think it was a joke and she was being set up by the girls so that she would finally get a boyfriend, but then there was the fact that she never told anyone that she was interested in… . Oh it was too embarrassing! The girls would think she was some kind of yutz. He was so not her type. He was commanding, arrogant, debonair, incredibly handsome…also their one time enemy turned ally. Malachite was the furthest thing from the type of man she should be interested in spending time with much less doing…her cheeks warmed…that. Oh what the hell, she needed to live a little, plus she already knew it would work in her favor.

Ami looked out of the window as it began to rain. Torrential rain fell from the sky darkening the apartment as she waited for its occupant come home. She had been there for nearly an hour now and with each passing minute the confidence she once had faded. Now she was fighting the impulse not to grab her clothes and run out of there before he showed up to find her. What was she going to say anyway? Ami doubted she could say something clever and erotic when she was red in the face. More than likely she would just stand there holding the sheet stammering like an idiot, clearly showing that was in experienced virgin. Oh why did she ignore men for so long?

"That's it, I'm leaving," she said lowly when she heard the front door open. The blue haired senshi froze in her tracks and a lump formed in her throat as she waited in the bedroom. She could hear heavy footsteps and if had not been for the loud palpitations of her heart she would have noticed that there were two sets and that they dragging and stopping. Ami took a deep breath and held the sheet to her body. it was time to face the music. She flashed her best 'come hither' smile, which he she had been practicing for the last hour, and waited for her lover to come through the door.

The smile melted from her face however when Malachite and his company busted through the door kissing and hungrily removing their clothes. The world slowed down for Ami at this point as the smiled flew from her face and heartache settled inside of her. The kissing couple at the same time as they made their way to the bed realized that they were not alone and cobalt blue met cobalt blonde. Mina, the love goddess herself, was on the receiving end of everything that Ami had been longing for the past year.

"Ami, what are you doing here?" Mina squeaked as the world time flowed like normal once more.

The lump in Ami's throat grew bigger as her eyes welled with tears. She was already shamed enough, she was not going to cry in front of them to add insult to injury. "Leaving." She hastily grabbed her clothes and ran out of the apartment before either shocked person could make their move. "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid," she cried once out in the rain. She ran and ran until her shoeless feet slipped on the slick ground. This was officially rock bottom and it was evident when she did not bother to get off the ground. Why did she have to be such a jerk? She would never be able to look either of them in the face and once the others found out… This was horrible.

She suddenly tensed up when she heard footsteps behind her. Through her tears and rain she could see the long platinum locks of the approaching person. "Just stay away, Malachite. I am not some naïve little girl, I know what is going on and I don't need you to explain it to me or try to make me feel better."

"Malachite' paused. "I see you do not remember me," a deep voice sighed regretfully.

Ami's actions froze. That man was not Malachite and she was out in the rain with no protection other than a wet sheet. She did not know where she was or if anyone was around to hear her scream if she needed to. This was clearly a bad position to be in for a woman. "Who are you?" she asked wiping her eyes so she could see clearly. "What do you want?"

The white haired man took a step forward and brandished a sword. "I have come to take back what is mine," he answered simply. Ami's eyes widened as she reached for her henshin stick from its subspace hiding place. Her fingers grasped around its middle when she heard him whisper. "I will be at the tower in two days." Her eyes widened when she felt a blade cut through her and a scream caught in her throat before hurtling her into blackness.

To be continued… "Last Kiss," first ending to Orphen, written by Tanpopo. English Lyrics are courtesy of Anime Lyrics 

© Devon Masterson-Bond 2005

Sailor Moon and Inu Yasha belong to their creators and the companies that have licensure over them. I simply own the plot. Don't sue me, hire me instead.


	2. Chapter Two

Last Kiss

By Devon Masterson-Bond

Chapter Two

"Please don't come to me still smiling

In my dreams tonight"

"Nooooo!" Ami screamed as she sat up quickly. She lashed out at her fabled attacker then paused when she struck at nothing but air. It was day light and the rain stopped. "What happened?" She looked around.

She was in the wilderness. The question was how did she get there in the first place? Last thing she remembered were piercing honey colored eyes staring through her. It was the look of disappointment and sadness that caused her to be distracted in the first place; if not for them she would have seen their owner reaching for his sword…but why wasn't she dead? There had to be a logical explanation for this, it was just a matter of finding it. First things first… Ami stood to her feet and walked over to a stream a few feet away. She was thirsty and hungry.

Upon approaching the stream, she paused. She patted herself down in disbelief. She was different. Of course she had her trademark features, short dark blue hair and striking cobalt eyes, but some additions as well. Pointed ears poked out from amongst her blue locks and some kind of brand on her forehead peeked out from under a soft blue head band. She pushed up her bangs and band with delicate clawed hands. The zodiac symbol of Mercury, her birthright, stood out proudly on her forehead like some sort of strange chakra.

"I'll figure this out later," she sighed dousing her head into the stream. She was hoping that the shock of the cold water would bring her back to reality. Disappointment flittered across her features when she saw that she was still there in wonderland, and she also had a long blue tail. "I'm a canine?" she nearly shrieked. Her cool demeanor was slipping more and more as panic set into her being. What was she going to do? She raised her hand into the air. "Mercury Star Power!" Nothing happened, not even the appearance of her henshin stick. Ami sunk to her feet in despair. A pity party sounded good right about now.

2-2-2

"Rin, I have some business to attend to." Sesshomaru turned towards the smiling little girl. "Take Ah-Uhn and provide for yourself. Jaken and I will return at sunset. Do not make us wait."

Rin nodded trying to keep her disappointment out of her scent. She smiled brightly as she tried to focus on the possibilities. She could pick all the flowers she wanted and dress Ah-Uhn in them. She could run and spin around until she was dizzy. There were all kinds of things to get into while they were gone. "Bye, Lord Sesshomaru," she said as she hugged his leg.

"Girl, let go of Lord Sesshomaru's leg. It is improper," Jaken sputtered then stopped when he saw his lord touch the top of Rin's head almost affectionately. His beady eyes then went to his demon lord's face and saw no change from his usual expression. Just what was that girl to him any way? His lord was a tough one to figure out at times.

"Rin, let go of my leg," Sesshomaru said once he felt that she was confident enough for him leave her.

"Okay," she smiled and stepped back as he turned to leave. She was quite pleased with the affectionate move that her lord had performed. He was getting warmer and warmer everyday. "Will you bring Rin back something when you return?"

Sesshomaru paused in movement. "Don't be greedy, girl," Jaken scolded. "Lord Sesshomaru has been entirely too generous to you. He already takes care of…" His sentence trailed as he felt a rock pelt him in the head.

"I am more than capable of speaking for myself," Sesshomaru replied before continuing on his way. "I will consider your request, Rin."

Jaken's mouth dropped slightly then clamped shut. "Please wait for me, My Lord." He ran after Sesshomaru's quickly disappearing form.

Rin giggled to herself as she turned to Ah-Uhn. She reached for his reins. "Let's go find something to eat, Ah-Uhn." The two headed dragon snorted little puffs of smoke in response to her suggestion. "I saw stream a little bit back. There was lots of sweet yummy grass over there and fish for me. Then we'll take a bath and find some flowers."

The two companions walked together in almost silence. One of them flowed with continuous conversation and songs the other snorted politely from time to time. "Nooo!"

Rin and Ah-Uhn paused. "Someone's in trouble." She motioned for the dragon to kneel so that she could get on his back. "Let's go, Ah-Uhn," she said once she was securely mounted. It was good that Jaken was not around to see her ungracious position on the dragon. According to the toad, a female was to ride side saddle and normally she did, when she was not in a hurry.

The dragon took off like lightening once he was sure that she was secure. Who ever it was that was in dire straights was not too far so there was no need to take to the air. "Hurry, Ah-Uhn," Rin urged. The dragon snorted and moved faster. Within seconds they were the edge of a stream. Rin looked around quickly while still mounted on Ah-Uhn. Her soft brown eyes widened when she saw a blue figure in the grass shivering. "Over there." She pointed across the stream. Ah-Uhn sailed across the stream and touched down softly.

"Are you okay?" Rin asked jumping from the dragon's back and moving towards the crumpled heap. Her empathic instincts were in over drive. She did not care whether this person was human or demon, enemy or friend. All she knew that they were in need and she was going to do all that she could.

Ami raised her head and stared into concerned brown eyes. Finally another human being! She was starting to lose it out here. "Thank the gods," she sighed grabbing the little girl by the shoulders. "I need your help."

Rin gasped at the grip that demon had shoulders, the wolf demon. Helpfulness was replaced with fear. Her lip began to tremble. "Please don't eat me."

"Eat you?"

"Miss Wolf," Rin's eyes began to well up with tears. "Ah-Uhn, help." The dragon rushed towards the two kneeling in the grass. Ami jumped into the air to dodge the attack. She held Rin behind her protectively.

"I am not going to hurt you, little girl, call your animal off."

Rin shook her head. "You'll eat me. Just like last time and Lord Sesshomaru won't be able to bring me back. Let me go." She struggled as tears streamed down her cheeks. Ah-Uhn growled as thick steam trails flowed from his nostrils. Rin crying was unacceptable.

Ami opened her mouth to say something comforting to the girl when the dragon attacked again. She was going to have to get out of there. Without her henshin stick she was defenseless and it was only a matter of time before he caught her. The best plan was to retreat and take the girl with her. The scared brown bundle in her arms was her only link to sanity and something compelled her to bring the girl along. Logic told her that is was not wise, but for some reason she chose not listen. There seemed to be something else ruling her.

"Help," Rin cried out as Ami started into the forest. A hand clasped over her mouth and her despair deepened.

"Listen, I give you my word that I am not going to hurt you," Ami sighed as jumped into a tree and started jumping from branch to branch. She was quickly losing Ah-Uhn in the foliage. "On Mercury's honor, I will take you home after I get some answers."

Brown eyes searched cobalt ones before they broke contact and focused forward. There was something about them that eased Rin's mind. Perhaps she would not be dinner for Miss Wolf after all. Now she had questions, she hoped they would be stopping soon and they would not go too far. She wondered where they were going. _"Long as I am back in time to meet Lord Sesshomaru at sun set."_

_2-2-2_

Sesshomaru paused in his steps. Jaken continued on forward complaining about Rin and how much of a hassle she was to take care of while patrolling. He also mentioned how gracious his lord was to take in an unworthy girl and a human at that. "Silence, Jaken." It was not necessarily that he was tired of Jaken's incessant prattling. It was amazing how much the imp talked and then had the audacity to scold Rin for having the same nature. The difference between the two was Rin sought to understand her situation not kiss up to him and assuage some situation. He liked her questions even when she over stepped her bounds, it was nice to know that tenacity and curiosity was not dead.

"I am sorry My Lord," Jaken sputtered nearly falling on his feet. He had angered his demon lord somehow judging by the expression on his face. Hopefully he would not be punished.

"Do you hear that?" he asked rhetorically. He did not care whether or not Jaken heard whatever stirred his defenses, something was wrong. His first thought had been Rin. Had his quarry somehow found out that he was approaching and was using her against him? Naraku was known for such fiendish, superfluous ploys. The hanyou would stop at nothing…but then he left Rin with Ah-Uhn. The two headed dragon was his personal battle steed and been with him since he was a pup and he would have heard Rin's scream by now. He was still within listening distance.

A growl formed in his throat. This uncertainty was unlike him. That girl was in deed his weakness. She was the only 'family' that either did not hate him or kissed his derrière on a regular basis. He looked forward to her childish prattling and her flowery gifts. He was curious about what kind of adult he would bring about. Rin was his pup and he was not about to let anything happen to her. "We're going back."

"But, Lord Sesshomaru, what about Naraku?" Jaken asked.

The demon lord turned quickly and glared at the toad. "Are you questioning my judgment?"

Beady eyes widened in shock, as he bowed and apologized profusely. "No, my lord, it's just that…." His sentence trailed as Ah-Uhn's distraught roar interrupted him.

Amber eyes widened for a moment then narrowed. This was highly disappointing. "Where is Rin?" he asked calmly. His voice amazingly enough did not betray the anger and panic within him. Yes, this girl was his weakness and would be the death of him if he was not careful. Ah-Uhn pulled on Sesshomaru's haori beckoning him to follow him. It was as he thought, his pup was in danger. He lifted his head into the air as his eyes bled a deep crimson. Her scent was quickly getting farther and farther away. It was laced with fear, terror, and the scent of a wolf…

To be continued… "Last Kiss," first ending to Orphen, written by Tanpopo. English Lyrics are courtesy of Anime Lyrics 

© Devon Masterson-Bond 2005

Sailor Moon and Inu Yasha belong to their creators and the companies that have licensure over them. I simply own the plot. Don't sue me, hire me instead.


	3. Chapter Three

Last Kiss

By Devon Masterson-Bond

Chapter Three

_"You were troubled before you said that last line_

_And yet, after you said it, you kissed me…"_

AN: I need a new beta reader

Ami sighed as she finally came to a stop. She could no longer hear the dragon following her and did not sense any danger. It was strange being able to sense or smell all of her surroundings; normally she would need her computer for such scans. Perhaps this girl could shed some light on that as well. "Are we there yet, Miss Wolf?" Rin asked politely. She watched as the wolf demonness sighed in exasperation. This situation was very strange.

"I believe so," she answered settling Rin down gently. "Now I have some questions, where is this place?"

"You are in the Western Lands," Rin answered, "Lord Sesshomaru rules here."

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Ami asked.

Rin nodded proudly. "I live with Lord Sesshomaru, Ah-Uh, and Jaken. Lord Sesshomaru is a great dog demon and…"

"Did you say demon?" Ami asked. "As in an evil being bent on destruction?"

"Lord Sesshomaru is not evil," Rin snapped protectively. "He brought me back to life when wolf demons like you devoured me." She turned her back childishly.

Blue eyes widened. "What do you mean like me?"

Rin turned around and looked at Ami curiously. "You are very strange Miss Wolf. Why are you asking Rin all of these questions?"

Ami looked at the girl pensively for a moment. This was girl was quite sharp and inquisitive; she was going to have to give a little to get more information out of the girl. "Up until an hour ago I was human and I lived far away from here. I was attacked by a mysterious man then I woke up here."

"Oh, you're family must be worried then." Rin touched Ami's shoulder. "Maybe Lord Sesshomaru can help. He knows about everything and if he does not know at the moment then…" Rin paused dramatically then took on a cold demeanor "…further research shall be necessary to attain the facts that escape me at the moment," she finished in a perfect imitation of Sesshomaru. The little girl giggled. "Lord Sesshomaru is serious all the time, but sometimes he is very funny. I love him."

"Sounds like a colorful individual," Ami sighed.

"That sounds like something Lord Sesshomaru would say," Rin smiled. "I like you Miss Wolf."

"My name is Ami. Ami Mizuno," she replied kneeling down, "and I like you too Rin. You're the only friend I have here and it's nice to know right now."

"Thank you."

Ami stood to her feet and looked around thoughtfully. There were so many possibilities of where her location was. She was pretty sure she was still on Earth, but not in her own time. The entire time she had been conversing with Rin not a single plane flew over head or the slightest sound of industrial machines. The air also looked clearer than it had in quite some time. Everything spelled another time period, Rin's clothes and the dressing on the dragon. "Rin, do you know what year it is?"

Rin nodded proudly. "Yes, I do. I have been studying my lessons like Jaken taught me. It is the year 1506."

"That can't be right," she sighed falling to her knees. She was at least a fifteen hundred years into the pass. Hell she would not even be reborn for another five hundred years. Here she was trapped in the past without her powers in the body of a demon. This did not add up at all. The only thing that was comforting about this situation was the fact the retained her physical features and she had the blessing of Mercury. There was no denying her heritage. That was all she could count on, perhaps the part about her not having her powers was a fallacy, maybe they were still sleeping.

"Miss Wolf?" Rin asked poking her curiously.

"Ami," she corrected, "yes Rin?"

"It's getting late and I have to meet Lord Sesshomaru before he gets worried."

Ami nodded. "A promise is a promise. You'll have to lead the way." She kneeled down to pick up RIn

Rin smiled and reached around the demoness's neck. It was hard to believe she was friends with a wolf. A wolf that was once a human. "I can ask Lord Sesshomaru…."

An overwhelming sense of danger filled Ami as she pulled Rin close to her body and jumped away. Her eyes widened when she saw deep laceration in the ground where they had been located. Cobalt eyes narrowed as she looked for her attacker. She nearly gasped when she got glimpsed her assailant in white. "You," she snarled holding Rin protectively as the little girl burrowed her head into Ami's chest. "You are the cause of all of this."

The figure white merely looked through her and as he raised his whip again. "Release the girl," he commanded.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin called out hearing the sound of her guardian's voice.

"This is your guardian, Rin?" Ami kept her eyes locked on the beautiful stranger. He was quick, fortunately so was she in this body. He would not catch her off guard again the way he did before. There was also something different about him.

'Yes," Rin answered she turned to Sesshomaru. "I am okay, Lord Sesshomaru."

Amber eyes studied the little girl carefully, He did not smell or see an injuries, was she being coerced? Ah-Uhn seemed entirely too distress earlier for this to be a simple mistaken situation. "I will not repeat myself."

"Not until you tell me what you did to me?" Ami spat. She could feel herself shaking with anger as she stared at the man. There had been enough humiliation in her life dealing with Malachite and Mina. She did not need to add her rescue to further bruise her already dying ego. What was it with white haired men and her? They were nothing but trouble.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as his whip disappeared. He pulled out tokijin and held it by his side. There would be no harm to Rin in this battle, but he had hoped that he could save her from witnessing such things. Now there would be one more nightmare to add to the list of bad memories he had been unable to shield her from. "Then you leave me no choice, wolf."

"Please, Miss Wolf, Lord Sesshomaru will kill you and I want you to be able to get back to your family," Rin pleaded.

Okay, so holding a child hostage was not one of her better ideas, but she was desperate. The man…demon standing before her, with looks that could kill, was the only one who knew how to get her home. It was better to get on his good side and help him find the thing that he lost. That must have been why be brought her back to this time. She must have been the only one to help him or deal with whatever ordeal he was going through. But why did he look as though he did not know her? "Here you are, Rin." She placed the little girl on the ground.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I am okay. We were just talking, please don't hurt her."

"Rin, come here." Sesshomaru watched intently as the little girl walked towards him. She seemed reluctant at first but she was never one to disobey him. Rin always obeyed him to the letter. Once she was within his range, he pushed her behind him and raised his sword and attacked.

Out of some new instinct Ami clasped her hands together blocking the sword between her palms. She bit her lip as she felt the sword bite in her flesh somewhat, of course it was better than the alternative. "What is wrong with you?" she asked. She was able to push him away.

"You sought to harm Rin. You will die."

Ami's eyes widened as he rushed at her again eye blazing and snarling. Martial arts had never been her strong suit. She always left the physical fighting to Lita and Haruka. Now, what she would not give for a lesson or two. It was amazing how dependent upon her powers she was, without them she was SOL. She closed her eyes and waited for the blow that never came. Feeling curious she opened her eyes to see Rin standing in front her with her arms outstretched staring at Sesshomaru defiantly.

"Move out of the way Rin," he said calmly, "and go to Jaken and Ah-Uhn."

Rin's bottom lip trembled. She was about to disobey her lord and it was killing her inside to know it, but she could not let anything happen to Miss Wolf. Something told her that this was a bad decision, something deep within her being. It was the same stirring that led her to the spot in the forest where she met Lord Sesshomaru. That stirring kept her from being afraid and kept her strong as she tried to help him. "No."

A silver eyebrow arched. "Rin, did you not hear what I said?"

Tears swam in the chocolate pools as she nodded. "I can't let you hurt Miss Wolf, Lord Sesshomaru. She didn't hurt me; she only wanted our help to get home."

Amber eyes flew to cobalt ones. He could see the confusion in them when he looked at her, but that still did not make for the fact that she was invading his lands and that she took Rin. Later he would find out why Rin was taking up for the wolf, perhaps she would break free from sort of influence after her death. "She decided her fate when she invaded my lands and removed you by force." He jumped into the air to land behind Ami and strike her down.

"No!" Ami screamed out as a blue light surrounded them. Her head band burned away revealing the symbol of Mercury on her forehead. The blue heat of her birthright coursed through her body and lashed out at Sesshomaru throwing him back several feet.

He landed gracefully with a frown on his face. He had never experienced such a strong lash out of youkai. Curiosity now settled into his being. His ward was willing to disobey him and this female never made a move to attack only to defend. Her skill was uncouth; she seemed to be moving on instinct. There was something quite odd about her. A female with such weak defensive skill should be dead by all rights and never would have made it to maturity. There was no male's scent on her which was also odd given her beauty and lack of fighting prowess. "Are you quite finished?"

"I…" Ami's sentence trailed as her eyes rolled up into the back of her head and she fell forward. Just as quickly as her powers came to her they fleeted. There was something comforting in the oblivion; at least now she would not have to watch. "Sorry, girls…"

Rin ran over to her and hugged her. "Miss Wolf?"

"She has passed out Rin. She released too much youkai too quickly and drained herself." Sesshomaru grabbed Ami by the arm and threw her over his shoulder. He saw the look of fear disappear from his wards eyes as he rose to his feet. He would not kill this female, at least not today. "Come, Rin."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru," she smiled running after him happily.

To be continued…

"Last Kiss," first ending to Orphen, written by Tanpopo. English Lyrics are courtesy of Anime Lyrics

© Devon Masterson-Bond 2005

Sailor Moon and Inu Yasha belong to their creators and the companies that have licensure over them. I simply own the plot. Don't sue me, hire me instead.


	4. Chapter 4

Last Kiss

By Devon Masterson-Bond

Chapter Four

"Only on my lips, stop it Your warmth stayed forever on my lips..." 

AN: Sorry that it has been so long, got homework and all that.

* * *

Rin shifted her weight slightly as waited patiently for Miss Wolf to awaken. For some reason she could not bring her self to call the woman by her first name. She thought it rude seeing as the wolf was a full grown adult and she was merely child. Then there was the way the wolf demon carried herself, so regal and poised even when she panicked. Rin hoped she would be like her when she grew up. Perhaps Miss Wolf would stay around for awhile. Even Lord Sesshomaru was curious about her. "_Maybe Lord Sesshomaru will settle down with Miss Wolf and they'll have pups for me to play with…" The thought brought about a fit of giggles to the young girl as well as a blush._

_Jaken in his infinite wisdom explained the birds and the bees to her one day when they came across two young lovers running back to their village after mating. Sesshomaru and Jaken seemed bothered by their scent while Rin was bothered by their behavior. She had seen the male caressing the female in a fashion that she thought was inappropriate and thus an explanation ensued. Naturally the talk only raised more questions and Rin ended up having to seek out her lord for answers after leaving Jaken laid out on the ground with his head spinning. The imp was so over dramatic. _

_Of course nothing could prepare her for her Lord's response. He answered her questions through gritted teeth that was until she asked him about how often he had done it, what was it like, when would he do it again, could she watch, and when would the pups come. She had never seen her Lord flabbergasted before, well his eyes widened slightly… close enough. Also she was not sure, but she thought she saw a faint touch of crimson on his cheeks before he simply got up and walked away. "Those questions are inappropriate, Rin, do not ask again," he said while walking away. _

_Thinking back on the situation, she now knew that she embarrassed her Lord with such personal questions. One of her attendants explained while giving her a bath, she was still burning with questions, and they explained that mating was personal not to be public knowledge. After that she was good on information, but that did not change the fact that she noticed her Lord lacked female companionship. She had heard servants talk about how it was not good for a male to be alone and that it was inuyokaI instinct to form families. _

_Rin was so bold once to ask her Lord why he was not mated and he simply stated that he had not found anyone suitable. She nodded and gave her Lord one of her famous hugs then went to bed. That night she decided that she would find someone suitable for her Lord then he would be happy and she would have lots of friends to play with. She would be a big sister and tell them what to do like she saw some girls do in the villages when they passed near. Another fit of giggles started as she thought of all the fun she could have._

_Blue eyes opened groggily at the sound of merriment so early in the morning. It had been the best rest she had had in quite some time. The dreams were extremely odd despite everything and she hoped she was not talking in her sleep again. The girls always got their best ammunition that way. All she needed was another goof up while resting. "Morning, Miss Wolf," Rin greeted._

"_Call me Ami, Rin," she replied automatically before pausing. Her eyes widened and she sat up. Her brow furrowed slightly in surprise at the little girl sitting patiently at the bottom of her futon._

"_Hai, Lady Ami."_

_Ami smiled at the girl's compromise. "Good morning."_

"_Good morning again," she chirped before jumping to her feet. "We will be able to have breakfast together. Hurry, Lord Sesshomaru doesn't like it when I am late."_

_Ami nodded and stood to her feet. "I need to freshen up first."_

"_You can take a bath with Rin," she pulled on Ami's hand and led her out of the room. "You've been sleeping a long time. I was wondering if you would ever wake up. Lord Sesshomaru said you foolishly released too much of your youki and had to recup…recuperate." Rin slid the shoji of the bath house then pushed Ami inside. "I'm glad you're okay."_

"_Sorry I worried you. How long was I asleep?"_

"_Three days," Rin answered. She stripped her kimono then kneeled down in front of the small waterfall that had been diverted from the hot springs for bathing. The bath house looked like a garden with a bath as the pond. It reminded Ami of the Japanese version of the secret garden. The scenery was breathtaking. "It's so nice having someone to bathe with, I asked Lord Sesshomaru to bathe with me and he said it was improper."_

"_He's right," Ami agreed getting undressed as well._

"_Is it because when a male and female are naked they mate?"_

"_Where did you hear that?" Ami squealed nearly falling over. Rin flushed seeing that she asked an improper question gain. _

"_That question was improper, I'm sorry."_

_Ami shook her head. "No… you wanted to know… so … well yes that is correct in most cases. With him, he probably did not feel comfortable."_

"_Oh, okay." Rin smiled. Everything made perfect sense. She was a little girl. If Lord Sesshomaru were to mate it would have to be an adult. "Do you have a mate, Lady Ami?"_

"_No, I don't."_

"_Have you ever…"_

"_Rin, that's personal. You keep information like that to yourself and when you're old enough males will seek you attention as well."_

_Rin nodded. "Lord Sesshomaru says that when I am old enough that he will find someone suitable." She smiled then took on a Sesshomaru like expression. "… and not just anyone will suit you, Rin. You are considered my pup and will be treated as such." She giggled._

"_You won't find this so amusing in about six years. That will be quite a battle,"_ Ami smirked. Clearly he had rubbed off on the girl and was taking good care of her by the looks of everything. "Spoken like a protective father."

"Really!" Rin blushed. "It would be an honor to be considered Lord Sesshomaru's pup, but I am just a weak human servant."

"As a human, well when I am normal anyway, I resent that comment. You are not weak and neither is any other human. Rin, a servant does not dress in fine kimonos and speak freely with her lord." Ami rinsed off and two settled into the bath. "He told you he considered you his pup and I have feeling he does not mince words."

"Thank you, Lady Ami, for being so nice."

"It's easy when you're nice as well." She smiled and slicked her bangs back.

"Lady Ami, what's that symbol on your head? Is it your birthright?"

"Yes. It shows that I have the blessing of Mother Mercury, my home planet."

"Planet?"

"Yes, where I come from is far away from her in the stars." Ami hope it was sufficient enough. Explaining travel through space was not easily explained.

Rin clasped her hands together in delight, "so you're an angel then? You come from heaven."

"Not that high up," Ami replied. "I am a human well I used to be so I guess right now I am a demon. I'm either borrowing someone's body or in a past life I was a demon and never awoke to the experience."

"Oh you're a reincarnation," Rin concluded. Ami smiled faintly as she thought of the many times she had been reborn that she actually knew about. "You're just like Kagome. Except she comes from a place called Tokyo."

Ami's eyes widened as she stood up. "She's from Tokyo? Does she dress strangely?"

"She wears strange kimonos that she calls uniforms. She says she wears them to school. That's a place where they teach you things. Jaken taught me my numbers and to read. He says Lord Sesshomaru doesn't like to be surrounded by idiots."

"He sounds like a real winner," Ami mumbled lowly then changed the subject. "Rin would you introduce me to Kagome."

Rin's face clouded. "Lord Sesshomaru will not allow it. Kagome lives with his half brother Inu Yasha; I think they are mated now. Inu Yasha and Lord Sesshomaru don't get along very well, but I think Lord Sesshomaru likes Inu Yasha in his own way."

"Rin…"

"Rin!" Jaken burst into the bath house, "you are keeping Lord Sesshomaru…."

"Hentai," Ami screamed. She stood in front of Rin protectively then covered herself. A flush covered her face as waves formed in the spring. "Get out!" A small wall of water shaped like a fist knocked Jaken out of the house and across the hall.

"Ah," he groaned as he slid down the wall in the hall.

"Hmmm," Sesshomaru stood at the other end of the hall. Perhaps he should have warned the imp that their guest was bathing as well, but then he would have missed this display.

In record time, Ami was dressed and standing over Jaken. She nudged him with her feet. He was still alive. "It is not proper to barge in on ladies when they are bathing."

"Apologies, I thought Rin was alone."

"Rin is a young, **lady**," Ami pointed out, "and I am sure your lord would agree. Come along Rin." She turned her nose up and walked down the hall. Rin followed behind her curiously trying to stifle her giggles. She swallowed them completely upon seeing Sesshomaru. Judging from his lack of action he approved of Lady Ami's method. She ran from behind her wolf friend and greeted her lord.

"Good morning, Lord Sesshomaru, "she grinned.

"Rin, punctuality is a virtue," he replied cryptically as he turned to leave, "that goes for the wolf as well."

Ami nearly rolled her eyes. He was so stuffy. Now she knew why it drove her friends bonkers sometimes. "It is a virtue that I value highly."

"We will see," he replied walking in a different direction. "Rin, you and the wolf will eat and then assist her in arriving at my study."

"My name is Ami Mizuno."

Rin smiled and tugged on Ami's wristband as a warning. "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." The two continued onward, "Lady Ami, Lord Sesshomaru would not like that tone. He expects the utmost respect."

"Then he should return it as well," Ami nearly snapped then sighed. What was she doing? She was a guest and the demon had all of the answers to her questions. Angering him would get no where. There had to be a reason for all the games, bringing her here and then acting as though he knew nothing of the situation. It was going to take some time to sort out and by the looks of things she was going to be stuck here awhile. She had serious doubts of anyone saving her, they had to know where she was in the first place and figuring out the technical stuff was her department. She was so screwed. "_Mina's probably telling them all the gory details right now and they are throwing a pity party for me. I won't have it!"_ Ami balled her fist. She would figure way out this situation with the best things she had her brains and for now the plan called for a cool head. She might as well play nice, besides it was not like she had a whole lot going on in her life. "Okay, Rin, I will try it your way."

"Thank you, Lady Ami," she smiled. She pulled Ami down the hall to the dining area as her mind swirled with mischief thoughts. Lady Ami is perfect.

To be continued… "Last Kiss," first ending to Orphen, written by Tanpopo. English Lyrics are courtesy of Anime Lyrics 

© Devon Masterson-Bond 2005

Sailor Moon and Inu Yasha belong to their creators and the companies that have licensure over them. I simply own the plot. Don't sue me, hire me instead


End file.
